For the Love of a Girl
by Lovelyfairy18
Summary: Draco understands his place. Yet, he finds himself craving her touch, her warmth, her love. He's slowly losing it. He's torn between two things, love and responsibility. One night, he's surprised to find her crying, and becomes her shelter when she needed it most. The fire is there between them, but will he be able to let go of her so easily now? He's not the man she loves..
1. Chapter 1

Draco knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate with her in his class. He hated her. He hated how she made him feel. She confused him, and it was enough to drive any sane man crazy.

After class, he was the first one out the door, not bothering to wait for Crabbe nor Goyle. He walked down the cold corridors that lead to the Slytherin common room, mumbling under his breath.

He slammed the door to his room, thankful for the single dorm his parents had rented out for him. He didn't want company; he didn't need to hear any complaints about what the Gryffindors were up to.

He dumped his bag on the floor and threw his wand on his bed. His owl, Arknas was sitting on the windowsill, a letter attached to his leg. He went over, untied the string that kept the letter in place, and watched as his owl turned away and flew off.

"It's most likely that blood-traitor," he said, opening up the parchment.

_Dearest Draco, _

_It's unfortunate to hear that you are miserable at Hogwarts. I know how hard it is to feel out of place, and the pressure of being the son of the Malfoys isn't easy. _

_I have been well, living here in the States with my husband and our two daughters. I'm glad we never stopped communicating. I feared that as you got older you would resent me, just like our parents did. _

_ I want you to know that things don't have to be the way they think it is. When I got placed at Hogwarts the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I begged the hat to place me in Slytherin, for the sake of the family. Isn't that the same thing it did with you? You belonged in Gryffindor, but you did the same thing I did, and have carried a grudge against the house out of your own pain._

_ Try to have fun on your 17__th__ birthday Draco. I have enclosed some money- I know you don't need it, but maybe there is someone you can spend it on. A girl? Don't make the same mistake our people have made. It's a new era. Learn to love. _

_I hope to hear back from you,_

_Your sister, _

_Louella _

Draco sat on his bed, regretting that he had ever let Louella in so much. She knew him better than he knew himself. He had grown resentment towards her when she married a muggle, and left him alone at home.

But she never stopped writing him. Even after the countless ignored owls, she kept writing, so one day he responded and he had never felt more at ease.

He grabbed his quill and ripped out a piece of parchment from his notebook that still contained notes on it. He shrugged and began writing on the wooden floor.

_Louella, you silly woman._

_For you to say I am jealous of the stupid Red and Gold house is mad. _

_But you do make a point. _

_I envy everything about the other kids. I want to leave this country. Take me with you. _

_As for my birthday, I really don't care for it. Just another year closer before I'm wed off to some stupid pureblood family. I don't have the strength to do what you did. _

_And I don't want to. I am a Malfoy and a Malfoy I shall stay._

_As for the girl, you know who it is. This is madness. I do everything in my power to get that person out of my head. It hurts even thinking about it. I'm at lost at what to do._

_Your brother,_

_Draco_


	2. Chapter 2

"What has been up with you lately?" asked Alex, as she jumped up and down his lap. They were in his dorm, her tan naked body over his. He pulled her dark brown hair back, exposing her neck. She gasped as he ran his tongue furiously down her chest, craving his release.

At last he pushed her off him, coming onto the wooden floor. When he was done, he looked up at her, a frown on her face.

"You could have warned me." she said, rubbing the side of her thighs.

"Get out." he said softly, feeling tired.

"You are a bitch, you know that?" she stated, standing up. She grabbed her uniform off the bed and began to dress.

"And you're a whore." he responded, zipping up his pants.

"That's not the first time you've said that." she said, waving the comment away. "I'm use to your disrespectful mouth."

"Alex, I don't need this right now. We both know that we fuck and that's that. No comments made, no strings attached. So, please, walk out now." He told her, pointing to the door.

"I don't know why I bother," she mumbled, picking up her shoes and walking out the room barefoot.

"I don't know either," he said, throwing himself on his bed. He lay there, his head in the pillows. It was one thing to have lost the game against Gryffindor, but it was another to have lost to _Weasley._

And she was there, watching the whole game. Her eyes weren't fixed on him, no. She watched the red-head as he saved goal after goal, with that stupid grin on his face. If he could, he would have slammed a budger on his face and have been done with it.

He smiled, imagining the scene in his head.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, waking suddenly. He looked over at his clock. It was half past midnight. He had promised Louella he was going to call her for his birthday at midnight.

He quietly left the Slytherin common room, careful to not run into anyone. If they had found him talking to a blood traitor, his father was sure to find out.

The halls were quiet, his shoes echoing against the wall. The portraits all seemed to be asleep.

As he made his way to the charms classroom, he heard a cry come from within the room.

"Hermione?"

He heard footsteps coming his way. He looked around to see where he could hide and he threw himself behind a large vase, hoping they hadn't seen him.

"Hermione? It's me," He heard Harry's voice.

He peeked around the vase, seeing Harry go into the classroom. What were they doing out so late? He couldn't hear anything after that.

_Great, now I have to wait here until they leave, _he thought. He couldn't risk running away; they could catch him in mid run. He looked around and sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

He heard another set of footsteps, and this time he saw Weasley and Brown walking towards the classroom, hand in hand. Ron had lipstick marks all over his face. He stopped, pushed Brown towards him, and started to make out, right in the middle of the hallway. He cupped her breasts, Brown running her hands through his hair.

"Let's get in the classroom first." She said, out of breath. Ron nodded.

Draco watched as the pair walked into the classroom. _This isn't going to be good.. _

In a few seconds, the pair came out of the classroom, covering their heads as little yellow birds pecked at them. They ran down the hall and out of sight. Granger appeared at the doorway, her face red from crying. Harry had his arm around her, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, hugged him and walked in the opposite direction. Harry watched her leave and then headed back in the direction he had come from. Draco waited a second before emerging. What had happened?

He looked at his watch. It was almost one in the morning. There was no point in trying to call Louella now. He'll just have to send her an owl in the morning.

He got away from the vase, looking down the corridor that Hermione had walked down. He found his feet moving in that direction. Surprisingly, he obeyed, walking after her.

It wasn't hard to find her. He heard her crying from inside the girls' bathroom. He hesitated, not knowing what to do. Something was troubling her, and he felt the need to comfort her.

He looked around, making sure the coast was clear before pushing the bathroom door open.


	3. Chapter 3

She splashed the cold water on her face, sniffling. Her reflection looked awful. Her eyes were puffy, red and swollen from all the tears.

She didn't think it would affect her like it did, seeing Ron with Lavender. She had made herself believe all these 6 years that she didn't fancy Ron.

She heard the door to the bathroom close. She spun around, wand in her hand.

"Whose there?" she asked, pointing at the dark shadow in front of the door. Draco Malfoy stepped out, hands in the air.

"Don't hex me, mudblood." He said, frowning.

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?" she asked, surprised he was there. She didn't lower her wand.

"I heard noises coming from the bathroom, thought I'd check it out. Since it's just you I'll be on my way then." He turned to leave.

"Wait," she said, lowering her wand. She wiped her left eye with her sleeve. "Why are you out in the hall?"

"That's none of your concern." He stated, over his shoulder. He opened the door to the bathroom and stopped. "Ron's stupid. He's with her for lust, nothing more." And then he walked out.

Hermione stood there, not understanding what had just happened. Had Malfoy seen Ron and Lavender together?

She waved her bangs away from her face and took a deep breath. It was nice that Malfoy had wanted to check up on her. Strange, but nice.

As she walked out, she looked for him in the hall but he was no where to be seen.


End file.
